blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel
Background A quiet and mysterious man, Daniel is a guest of the castle for Season 1, and a guard for Season 2. Rather reserved in his actions, he constantly gets lost around the castle until Jack(his best friend in the game) makes food that brings him back to the kitchens. This is a ongoing joke throughout his routes and makes their way into the diary entries as the player continues the chapters in some cases. He is the third romanceable character in the game, and much like his nose bringing him to Jack, so does his stomach as he has an insatiable appetite as well as shy personality outside of the kitchens. Outside of the kitchens, as the player gets to know Daniel better as a person, they come to find out his personal history with Jack through a series of flashbacks and magical doors. Plot Release Daniel was release the 1st October 2015: << Special Event: Daniel is Out! 　　 Thank you everyone for playing Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+! 　　 We have a big news for you! To celebrate Daniel's release, we're having a special event! 　　 Daniel: "Thank you for waiting my story to be out. I can finally make you my own." 　　 Don't miss this special chance to get wonderful avatar items during Early Bird Period! Let's charm him with your cute fashion! 　　 Daniel is waiting for you! Ready to check it out? >> A special look had been created especially for this release. However , by the time this section is edited , the avatars and names for the items part of the look are absent of the database. Make a date With items won from make a date , a look can be composed. It can possible the items composing this look are not featured among the option of gains to players. For more details about this issue , check the make a date section. Here are the lists for the required items to compose this look: For the player side: *Ringlets hairstyle *Natural crown *The name of the eyes is unknown *Unknow name for the black top *Green midi skirt *Unknow shoes The garden side *Daniel's outfit *Libra Sincera pantry *Basket full of donuts (?) The following album is here for illustrative purposes only. Ringlets hairstyle.jpg|Ringlets hairstyle Natural crown.jpg|Natural crown Skirt from make a date (Daniel set).jpg|Green midi skirt 02_daniel_gacha_cos_green_r.png|Daniel's outfit Libra Sincera pantry.jpg|Libra Sincera pantry Walkthrough Trivia In Events *That enticing smile *You've got me curious *Bar Libra Sincera *Fun in Yukata *Boys of BiR *Timelessly in love , part 1 and 2 *My adorable wizard *Stellar gift *Beyond love *Who's at the door? *He knows it all *Sweet surrender *Your tempting lips *Fall harvest *Libra Sincera Orchestra *Another day , part A and part B *Foal in love *Sakura night party *Tea party story *Be my Valentine *Excahnge gift , part 1 2 and 3 *Chess story *Halloween party Gallery daniel casual.jpg|Daniel Casual Daniel cloak.jpg|Daniel's Cloak Daniel true form A.jpg|Daniel's true form chibi Daniel.jpg notif 2.png|View for Daniel's upcoming release notif.png|Prior 24h before his release. References Different posts have been made to promote Daniel's venue: *18 September 2015 *25 Septembre 2015 *30 Septembre 2015 *1st October 2015 Other than the Solmare's posts , pictures used in the concerned sections (release, gallery and the coordinated look) are coming from Daniel's route or from his stories. They are done by the redactors or have been collected online. Special contents concerning Daniel such as drafts or work in progress (and any documentation showing him and his process of creation , in situation past and future) are added to the gallery. This last point is full of anticipation. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rank C